Roan'a Zennah
"''Mein Freund du bist ein Krieger mit Schwert und Schild ein Heiliger Ritter geschwächt durch soviel Schatten und Schmerz mitten auf einen Schlachtfeld aus Angst ; Angst davor alles zu verlieren doch ich lasse dich niemals alleine als dein Freund nein als dein Bruder Springe ich in diese Welt aus Schatten und wenn es auch an mein Leben zieht und mich verletzt, ich laufe weiter die Klinge in der Hand eine Klinge aus Treue und ein Schild aus Hoffnung. Ich Kämpfe mich bis zu dir vor um dir meine Hand zu reichen, dich zu stürzen und aus diesen Schatten zu Kämpfen. Ich werde Rücken an Rücken mit der stehen und jedes Monster töten, jeden Schmerz abfangen. Ich werde deine Klinge schärfen und dir mein Schild geben und sollte ich bei den versuch sterben will ich das du weiter gehst, denn am ende wartet ein Licht auf dich das dich umarmt und wärmt und am ende wird ein Teil von mir warten es wird warten und dir die Hand der Freiheit schenken den du bist mein Freund, du bist teil einer Familie aus Freunden. Sei stolz darauf" ''Ketojan Frost, Großsturmkapitänleutnant Der kalte Wind pfeift über die Schneedünen von Cortheas, darüber hört man das Flügelschlagen von Drachen. Man sieht die Rudel von feindlichen Monstern die versuchen die Feste im Schnee zu erobern und ihre Bewohner dem Tod zu überlassen. Roan’a war nun schon einige Jahre dort um zu wissen das die Paladine dies nicht zulassen werden und vor allem nachdem er nun hier war, der „junge“ Kommandant des Außenpostens. Seinen Spitznamen als der „Blaue Tiger“ erhielt dadurch, dass er sich immer in seinen Feind verbissen hatte bis dieser starb. Roan’a wusste das nach dem Fall von Ul’dah einiges anders war, dennoch war die erste Aufgabe das Volk zu schützen bei den 12, er würde nicht noch einmal Schutzbefohlene verlieren. Und so griffen sie zu den Waffen, Rüsteten sich gegen die Kälte, den Wind und die Monster die näher kamen. Der Trupp harrte aus, es war ein kleiner Marsch vom Außenposten bis zur Feste, dennoch ein Schlüsselpunkt und Taktisch wichtig für die Bewohner dieser. Als sie erneut den Drachen sahen, luden sie die Ballisten durch und zielten auf das große Ungetüm. Das einzige was nun zu hören war, war der eisig kalte Wind der auf den Gesichtern brannte wie Feuer. Nichts war zu sehen, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Plötzlich schoss ein flammender Strahl herab und dieser bahnte sich eine Schneise in Richtung des Hauptturms des Außenpostens. Roan’a gab dem Befehl zum Angriff und die Ballisten feuerten. Nicht alle erfassten ihr Ziel und somit fiel das fliegende Ungetüm gegen Erde, die Männer und Frauen die der Kommandant befehligte rannten um ihr Leben. Als er auf dem Boden einschlug, warf die Druckwelle die umliegenden Soldaten beiseite, Roan’a wurde einige Meter weit weggeschleudert. Ein fiepen durchtönte seine Ohren, es verschwamm um ihn herum, wieder einmal war sah er sein Leben vor seinen Augen an sich vorbei ziehen. Seine Frau, seine ach so geliebte Frau, seinen Sohn, seine Schwester, seine Nichten…all das hatte er verloren und langsam wurde es schwarz um ihn herum. Das Blickfeld trübte langsam ein und es war schwarz. „Gebe nicht auf, du wirst gebraucht“ hörte er eine Stimme sagen. „Steh auf und Kämpfe für die die du Liebst“ hallte es durch seinen ganzen Körper und langsam raffte sich Roan’a auf. Da stand er nun zitternd, blutend und angeschlagen dem Ungetüm gegenüber. Das Schild hing an seinem Arm herunter, das Schwert nur halbherzig gehoben. Und sein Auge sah verschwommen die Umrisse vor sich. Für Roan’a war es als würde sich eine warme Hand um ihn legen, er erblickte seine verstorbene Frau die ihn anlächelte und meinte „Du kannst das schaffen, das weiss ich. Das Licht ist mit dir“ Roan’a packte das Schwert nun fester, ein knirschen seines Handgelenks war zu hören, ebenso kam das Schild wieder für die Deckung nach oben. Er erstrahlte in goldenem Licht, stürmte auf seinen Feind zu. Während dies passierte lief sein Leben wie ein Film an ihm vorbei, jeder Moment der Triumphs, der Trauer, der Stärke, der Freude, des Kummers, des Schmerzes sah er erneut. Es war als würde er nicht allein kämpfen, seine Erinnerungen hielten ihn am Leben, seine Frau gab ihm Kraft, die Hoffnung Zuversicht. Der Drache holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, man konnte das Röcheln hören das erklang wenn er Feuer spie. Das brüllen des blauen Tigers war nur noch zu hören, das einzige was man sah war der Flammenstrahl. „Schafft alle Verletzten in die große Halle und holt die Feldsanitäter, schickt einen Melder zur Feste wir benötigen medizinische Versorgung, sowie Verstärkung um die Verwundeten auszugleichen“ meinte Roan’a zu einem seiner Unteroffiziere, dieser erwiderte es nach der Befehlswiederholung mit einem knappen „Jawohl Herr Hauptmann“ und machte sich mit einem Chocobo auf den weg. Der Drachenkadaver lag noch im Außenposten, der Kopf daneben. Roan’a betrachtete das Ganze und wusste nicht ob er einfach nur glück hatte oder ob die Götter und das Licht wollten das er noch lebe. Er tendierte auf ersteres, mit der Dankbarkeit für zweiteres. Als nach einigen Stunden ein Trupp mit einem zwielichtig aussehenden Mann wieder auftauchte wollte er wissen woher er kam und was er hier mache. Ein Deserteur, der angeblich den Kommandanten in der Nähe gesehen haben soll wie er von den Toten wieder auferstanden war. Roan’a packte den Mann und wollte alles wissen, dieser schwieg jedoch, selbst nach den Androhungen ihn ins Gefängnis als Staatsverräter zu werfen. „So kommen wir nicht weiter“ sagte er zu seinen Zugführern in der Besprechung. „Findet heraus was er weiss, Sie haben dafür einen Tag, danach kümmere ich mich persönlich darum“ waren seine letzten Worte. Tags darauf kam er ins Gewölbe des Turms, der Mann hing an Ketten und Blut rinn von seinem Körper herunter, einer der Verhörenden schüttelte den Kopf und Roan’a trat vor ihn, erblickte das Gesicht und ließ ihm die Wahl. Der Steckbrief der angefertigt wurde stellte ein Abbild seines Sohnes dar. Roan’a wusste nun warum er lebte, leitete alles in die Wege um ihn zu finden. Ul’dah war wohl nun das Ziel…lange war es her und seine Freude ließ zu wünschen übrig…jedoch musste er schauen wie er aus der Feste im Schnee weg kam. * Er ist nie länger als nötig an einem Ort * Grüblerischer scheint er mittlerweile zu sein Roan’a ist als Paladin des Sultanats meistens in seiner Rüstung anzutreffen, Privat trägt er eher schlichte Kleidung, wobei dies Anlass bezogen variieren kann. Sein Haupthaar ist leicht gräulich, was auf die Geschehnisse aus der Vergangenheit zurückzuführen ist. Narben zieren sein Gesicht und das linke Auge wurde ihm anscheinen Gewaltsam entfernt, weshalb er ständig eine Augenklappe trägt. Sein Körper trägt ebenfalls viele Narben, seine rechte Schulter ist von Schulterblatt über die Schulter bis zur Brust komplett verbannt und vernarbt. In Höhe deiner Leber befindet sich eine größere schlecht versorgte Narbe, die zumindest mal lebensbedrohlich war. Zudem befinden sich mehrere Kampfnarben überall auf seinem Körper, die er von seinen Schlachten mit sich trägt. Kleidung Die Kleidung die er trägt variiert je nach antreffen. In seiner Freizeit trägt er gerne helle Kleidung, da er sich nach den Jahren die er in Cortheas verbrachte an die Farbe gewohnt und sich damit angefreundet hat, wobei er mittlerweile mit Rot und Schwarz variiert. Als Kommandant der Rekrutenkompanie Ishgards trägt er die entsprechende Rüstung damit man ihn sofort erkennt, sollte er sich wieder im Dienst befinden. Was er niemals ablegt ist das Halsband mit der Herz Verzierung. Seiner toten Partnerin zu ehren betet er dadurch jeden Tag an sie. Seine Kontaktperle befindet sich darin, dass Herz lässt sich öffnen. Im Herz selber befinden sich die Bilder seiner “Kinder“ wie er sie selbst nennt. Jazh'a, Kassandra, Hnaba und Ciell als die Kinder waren. Ebenfalls ein Bild seiner verstorbenen Frau und seiner Schwester. Er trägt, wenn er seine Alltagskleidung an hat, eine Ledertasche bei sich, in dem er ein Buch und schreib Utensilien bei sich trägt. Ebenfalls erste Hilfe Utensilien. Inhalt der Taschen Immer dabei: *Kontaktperle *Chocobo-Pfeife für seinen Chocobo "Chronos" *Siegelring zur Ausweisung als Mitglied der Legion *Verschiedene Verbände und Salben für einfache Wunden Anderer wertvoller Besitz * Ein Bild von all seinen "Kindern", seiner Schwester und seiner verstorbenen Partnerin * Das Halsband seiner verstorbenen Partnerin * Seine Wohnung im Fockmast (Dorf des Nebels Bezirk 7 Erweitert, Wohnungsnummer 26) *Roan'a ist höflich und zuvorkommend. *Er trägt immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, selbst wenn ihm gar nicht danach ist. *Für seine Matriarchin würde er sein Leben lassen. *Er kann niemanden traurig sehen und versucht dadurch jedem zu helfen. *Zuhören kann er und dadurch versucht er auf die Fragen einzugehen. *Er versucht steht gewaltfrei zu Kommunizieren. *Er ist direkter geworden Handwerk * Nähen ★★☆☆☆ * Kochen ★★★☆☆ Kampf *Heilung - Magisch ★★★☆☆ *Heilung - Herkömmliche medizinische Versorgung ★★★★★ *Magie - Schutzmagie ★★★★★ *Nahkampf - Faustkampf ★★★★★ *Nahkampf - Schwert & Schild ★★★★★ *Nahkampf - Dolche ★★★☆☆ *Nahkampf - Axt ★★★★☆ *???? ★★★★☆ *???? ★★★★☆ Sonstiges * Orientierung / Navigation ★★★★★ * Kampf - Strategisch / Taktisch / Operativ ★★★★★ * Athletik ★★★★☆ * Instrument - Klavier ★★★★★ * Singen ★☆☆☆☆ * Tanzen ★★★☆☆ * Psychologische Kenntnisse (am Studieren) ★★★★☆ * Medizinische Kenntnisse ★★★★☆ * Über die Legion gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten * Er ist öfter in Limsa zu sehen * Anflüstern reicht schon, wir finden sicherlich ne passende Schnittstelle Am Strand.png Roan'a2.png Roan'a Kdr.png Roan'a.png Zwei wie Pech und Schwefel.png Der Blick zu den Sternen.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Zennah Kategorie:Miqo'te